


Patoaventuras

by JossLenn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, nijiakaweek 2016 y otros cuentos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recopilación de historias sobre Akashi y Nijimura que pueden (o no) estar relacionadas entre sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patoaventuras

**Author's Note:**

> El tío de Nijimura tiene un accidente con la sandwichera y el gusto por Mad Max viene de familia.

Akashi no tenía mucha experiencia lidiando con niños pequeños, pero se había codeado con la Generación de los Milagros, que venía siendo casi lo mismo, sino es que peor. A veces el pobre olvidaba que él también era un mocoso, sí, pero eso no era lo importante aquí. El punto era que esas experiencias deberían servir como prácticas para lo que venía.

─Akashi, son mis hermanos, no unos ejecutivos o algo así. Relájate.

─Estoy relajado, Nijimura-san.

Esa era una de las mentiras más gordas del universo, pero Akashi no iba a ir así porque sí a decirle a Nijimura que la idea de pasar la tarde cuidando a sus hermanos menores le ponía nervioso. Tanto él como los padres de Nijimura tenían un asunto familiar que atender en calidad de urgente y no podían llevar a los pequeños con ellos.

Quiso la casualidad que ese mismo día llegara de visita Akashi. Estaba de más decir que se ofreció voluntario ipso facto, motivado por sus ganas de velar por el bienestar de una mala bestia como lo era Nijimura.

─Lo siento mucho, Akashi ─se disculpó la mala bestia en el camino hacia su casa─. Sé que habíamos hecho planes para hoy, pero bueno… ¡Yo que iba a saber que mi tío iba a tener ese accidente con la sandwichera! Mis padres ya se adelantaron, pero también tengo que ir…

─Está bien, Nijimura-san, no es culpa tuya ─le restó importancia Akashi─. Es más importante que vayan a ver a tu tío.

─Aparentemente todo está bien, pero igual. Gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar a los mocosos.

La sonrisa de Nijimura, aún torcida como era, parecía la promesa del mismísimo Canaán. Akashi pensó que no le molestaría verla más seguido.

─Y bueno, no te preocupes por nada, eh, que no son muy latosos ─prosiguió Nijimura, ajeno a todo─. Digo, son traviesos, sí. Pero no hacen maldades porque sí ni nada de eso.

─Supongo que mientras no roben motocicletas estaremos bien.

─ ¡OYE! ¡¿De dónde te enteraste?!

─Tengo mis fuentes, Nijimura-san.

─Mira, ni te hagas el misterioso conmigo.

Para echarle más leña al fuego de la ira de Nijimura, Akashi se rió ignorando las protestas y palabrotas en contra suya y de la humanidad.

Pero entre broma y _broma_ la verdad se _asoma_ (cada día pulía un poco más su sentido del humor, ese Akashi), así que en cierta manera lo decía en serio: Era un alivio saber de antemano que los hermanitos de Nijimura no eran unos peques desbalagados con potencial para convertirse en la siguiente generación de cholos navajeros.

Entraron a la casa de la familia Nijimura, compartieron unas cuantas formalidades con los hermanos menores (en el caso de Akashi, Nijimura les dio un coscorrón a cada uno a manera de saludo) y Akashi evaluó la situación:

Ya de entrada, los niños eran un poco más grandes de lo que imaginó, aparentemente se había quedado con la idea de los chiquitines a los que solía cuidar Nijimura en los tiempos de Teikou. Había pasado por alto que ya tenía unos cuantos años de aquello y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico. Y bueno, iba a tener que descartar un montón de las didácticas actividades que se le habían ocurrido en el camino.

─Se me comportan como la gente, eh, Shin, Shie ─advirtió Nijimura, frotándoles la cabecita a sus hermanos─. Llegaremos hoy o mañana, depende de cómo esté la cosa. Probablemente mamá y papá les llamarán más tarde para hablar con ustedes. Y no le den lata a Akashi.

─No lo haremos ─prometió el niño─. ¡Saludos al tío!

─Sí, esperemos que en el futuro aprenda a usar la sandwichera ─asintió Nijimura con un gesto solemne antes de dirigirse a Akashi─. Te debo una muy grande. Voy a compensártelo luego ¿Vale? Es una promesa.

─Ve tranquilo, están en buena manos.

─Sé que sí.

Lo ideal en ese momento habría sido darse un beso en los labios, uno de esos que saben a promesa y pasión. Porque la pasión allí estaba, a Akashi le bastaba mirar los ojos de Nijimura para darse cuenta de que el pobre también se moría de ganas de darle ya mínimo un piquito.

Pero a ver quién iba a ser el valiente en dar el primer paso frente a los niños.

Un abrazo les bastó por el momento; como bien había dicho Nijimura, Akashi esperaría a que regresaran para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tanto él como los niños le dijeron adiós con la mano a Nijimura desde la puerta y no le dejaron en paz hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Esa era la señal que esperaba Akashi: el momento de la verdad.

Se volvió a los niños, que le miraron expectantes y les sonrió.

─Bueno ¿Les gustan los cuentos?

Los pequeños se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros. Ese infeliz que tenían enfrente parecía demasiado ilusionado con la idea de contarles un cuento, pobrecillo. Ellos no tenían el corazón para decirle que les gustaba más la idea de hacer zapping.

* * *

Al final había triunfado el mal y Akashi se encontró a sí mismo mirando películas de superhéroes con (sus cuñaditos) los hermanos de Nijimura.

─Shie, no te quedes con las palomitas para ti sola ¡Shie!

Bueno, es que Akashi ni siquiera creía que fuera necesario, en palabras de Nijimura, echarles un ojito. Si acaso lo único que perturbaba la paz eran las ocasionales peleas por las palomitas, pero aparte de eso los niños se comportaban incluso mejor que el hermano mayor.

─Akashi-san ¿Te gustan las películas de superhéroes? ─preguntó Shie, después de ignorar a su hermano.

─Me temo que no había visto alguna antes ─declaró Akashi, observando atentamente la película─. Son entretenidas.

─¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan? ─ preguntó Shin, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Akashi vaciló. Ese era un momento crucial para mantener una amena conversación con (sus cuñaditos) los pequeños, de su respuesta dependía todo. No creía que películas como _Primavera tardía_ o _Veinticuatro ojos_ fueran un buen tema de conversación con los niños. Ahora, si pudiera pensar en alguna película que le gustara…

Como si se tratara de una memoria de un pasado distante, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del sonido de una guitarra que escupía fuego y motores, muchos motores. Y la calidez de Nijimura sentado a su lado en el sillón, rodeándolo con un brazo. Con un buen sabor en la boca, Akashi dio la respuesta que descolocaría a cualquiera de sus amigos.

_─Me gusta Mad Max._

El efecto fue instantáneo: Los niños despegaron la mirada de la televisión y lo miraron con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

─¿Verdad que es genial? ─habló Shin, emocionado─. ¡Nos encanta esa película!

─¡Sí! ¡Nuestro hermano nos llevó al cine a verla y fue genial!

─¡Atestíguame!

Ante esto, Akashi sonrió satisfecho. Esa había sido una victoria que si bien parecía pequeña, era la decisiva.

─Son muy afortunados. No tuve oportunidad de verla cuando la exhibieron en los cines, pero pude verla más tarde con Nijimura-san.

─Mi hermano ama esa película ─asintió Shie con gesto solemne─. Akashi-san ¿Quieres escuchar un secreto? Mira: Shuuzou agarraba el trapeador y fingía que era el guitarrista.

─¡Cierto! ─corroboró Shin, partiéndose de risa con su hermana─. A él es que le gusta este rock viejito y cuando escucha algo nuevo arruga los labios así.

El niño frunció los labios y Akashi se maravilló. Era como ver una versión compacta de Nijimura.

* * *

Akashi y los Nijimuritos, sentados frente a la televisión con un tazón de palomitas y contando cuentos, no precisamente como El Patito Feo, pero casi. Eran cuentos sobre Nijimura Shuuzou y las mil y un vergonzosas peripecias de dicho individuo.

Era increíble todo lo que tenían para compartir, muchas veces ilustrado por fotografías penosas, cortesía de los pequeños de la dinastía Nijimura. Akashi, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba encantado por la oportunidad de conocer la faceta más tierna y estúpida del chico que, para qué mentir, le gustaba.

Y los niños parecían bastante felices de manchar la imagen digna de su hermano mayor a base de historias, algunas reales y otras inventadas en el momento.

Casi podía decirse que eran… _Patoaventuras._

* * *

Nijimura encontró a Akashi y los niños dormidos en el sillón y sonrió, conmovido por tal estampa. Esos tres no le harían daño ni a una mosca.

* * *

─Me alegra que tu tío haya salido airoso del incidente con la sandwichera, Nijimura-san.

─Seh. Resulta que él salió bien parado, pero que casi haya quemado su casa con la sandwichera… Igual mis padres y el resto de la familia se quedarán a verlo.

Nijimura meneó la cabeza. Cosas así eran del calibre de Aomine y Kise, pero hasta en las mejores familias había cada caso. En fin, mejor no seguir divagando sobre su tío el piroquinético y centrarse en el momento: él y Akashi, caminando a solas hacia un restaurante de reputación regular.

─ Gracias por echarnos la mano ─Nijimura, tomando ventaja de su estatura y como quien no quiere la cosa, rodeó los hombros de Akashi con su brazo─. Nos salvaste la vida y los mocosos se quedaron encantados contigo, creo que hasta preferían que me fuera de nuevo y que tú te quedaras, ¡pues mira, tú!

─Al contrario, Nijimura-san. Creo que tus hermanos te tienen en muy alta estima.

─Ya ¿y qué hicieron en todo el día? Además de hacer zapping.

─Primero vimos una película de superhéroes cuyo nombre no recuerdo ─comenzó Akashi, y Nijimura notó complacido que no parecía sin esforzarse ni un poco por hacer memoria de un día tan satisfactorio─. Después decidimos cambiar la película por Mad Max. Pero en sí, ocupamos la tarde para contarnos algunos cuentos de lo más entretenidos.

Ante eso, Nijimura hizo una mueca. Los enanos ya estaban muy grandes para cuentos y no creyó que Akashi fuera de ese tipo de gente que se cree cuentacuentos. Pero bueno, aparentemente Akashi lograba lo imposible y había logrado mantenerlos quietecitos con tan poco.

─Pues si no estuvieron dando problemas mejor.

─Nada de problemas. En realidad me divertí mucho con ellos-.

Por un momento a Nijimura creyó entender un poco cómo se sentía Akashi, no porque estuviera en sus zapatos, sino porque su situación familiar era exactamente lo opuesto: Allí donde Nijimura tenía una familia que pese a la adversidad y las sandwicheras se mantenía unida, Akashi tenía una familia tan económicamente próspera como rota ¡Claro que le iba a hacer ilusión participar en actividades familiares!

Se hizo una nota mental para invitar a Akashi más seguido a su casa. No es que quisiera presionarlo y darle una idea equivocada al estilo “ven a conocer a tus futuros suegros”, pero se le veía a gusto en un ambiente más hogareño…

─Nijimura-san, no es que no confíe en tus dotes de liderazgo pero, ¿sabes a dónde vamos?

─¡Mierda! ¡Ya nos pasamos cinco cuadras! ¡Dime antes!

Otra nota mental sería pasar más tiempo prestando atención a su alrededor y menos embobado por pensar en Akashi, en él, y en planes para el futuro a corto y largo plazo.

Una empresa imposible, por supuesto.

* * *

Sus hermanos habían estado muy raritos desde que Akashi se marchó a casa.

Nijimura ya estaba cansado de escuchar tantos “Patoaventuras” entre murmullos y risitas mientras fingían tocar la guitarra con la escoba. Que tonto, muy tonto, no era, ya se había dado cuenta que todo ese rollo de los cuentos era puro puteo orquestado por Akashi y sus hermanitos.

¡A ver cuándo invitaba a Akashi a su casa de nuevo!

**Author's Note:**

> Como me quedé con el gusanito de participar en la nijiakaweek2k16, aquí subiré las historias nijiakas que vayan saliendo.


End file.
